canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Ice
Green Ice is a fanmade supervillain for the Rights Fighters and created by Brainiac Adam. About him When he's not Green Ice, his name is Alan. Alan, unlike Adam is a rude, selfish, obnoxious, snobbish and abusive bully who takes pleasure tormenting people. He would often give Adam grief by picking on him by impersonating him and his friends & family, picking on him because of his appearance, blackmail, lies about him, stalking him and even creating cruel usernames against him and uploaded inapropiate and horrid information about him. Despite his terrible treatment, he does not admit he is bullying and tries to prove it, but always failing miserably. One day, he shaved off all his hair to make himself look like he had cancer and made everyone think Adam was bullying him because of his cancer, but his lies was exposed when he has been recorded by his fairy godmother and the Rights Fighters, so not only he was expelled from college and work but also he lost his internet. Alan desired bitter revenge on Adam for this so he tried to kill him but soon finds out he is Yellow Fire. Alan at first tried to stab Yellow Fire with a knife, but couldn't, and Yellow Fire won an easy victory and Alan went to prison. One day after he was released, he had discovered the Rights Fighters' Fairy Godmother's magic wand and stole it to not only regrow his hair but to become a super being like Yellow Fire and has become Green Ice. Alan is not very trustworthy and very likely to betray his friends, such as Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart. Powers and abilities Green Ice has similar powers to Yellow Fire being an evil clone of him. His powers include * Flight * Immunity to murder weapons like knives, guns and poison * Invulnerbility * Super Strength * Immunity to water and fire * Super Speed * Control over ice, frost and snow. * Immunity to the Power of Love Weaknesses * When he gets angry, his icy powers becomes dangerous and uncontrollable * Despite being immune to murder, he is mortal * As he can fly, wind can be a weakness for him as he does get literally blown away. * Easily outsmarted and distracted. Friends and Allies Dr. Lovekill, MJ, The Joker, Dr. Wiz, Hardened Heartless, Dark Magic, Ricardo, Wario, Quan Chi, Daegon, Jessica (D.U.M.P.), The Mask, Little Miss Ruthless, Vonnie the bunny, Nega Sans, Nega Papyrus, Sasha Winchester/Dark Heart, Brainiac Adam (sometimes), Sabrina1985 (sometimes), Little Miss Sexy (sometimes), Lola Bunny (sometimes), Sans the skeleton (sometimes), and Papyrus the skeleton (sometimes) Enemies and Rivals Catgirl, Supergirl, Dr. DJ, Purple Rain, Princess Diversity, Blue Lantern, Mini-Me, Jamie Lianne Cranston/Rainbow Ranger, Rockland Ketron, Jamison Reynolds, Rita Peaches, Paula Janine Bentley/Green Beauty, The Fairy Godmother, Princess Peach Toadstool, Taven, Rita Repulsa, Jennifer Fields (J.U.M.P.), and Freddie Mercury Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Alan is the second-in-command of the Malevolent Meanies, and his teammates are: Little Miss Ruthless, Vonnie the bunny, Nega Sans, Nega Papyrus, and Sasha. The Malevolent Meanies are the main rivals of the Benevolent Beanies, and they are: Brainiac Adam, Sabrina1985, Little Miss Sexy, Lola Bunny, Sans the skeleton, and Papyrus the skeleton. The gallery of pictures Agatha Carver and Alan.png|Agatha Carver and Alan drawn by Brainiac Adam Alan and Sasha.png|Alan and Sasha drawn by Brainiac Adam Good sonas vs. evil sonas.png|Alan and his team getting ready to fight Adam and his friends drawn by Brainiac Adam The mistletoe taunt.png|Sabrina and Sasha look on as Yellow Fire taunts Green Ice with mistletoe drawn by Brainiac Adam Sasha and Alan.png|Sasha and Alan drawn by Sabrina1985 Sabrina and Alan.png|Alan trying to force his affections on Sabrina drawn by Sabrina1985 Fuchsia Heart and Green Ice.png|Fuchsia Heart being disturbed by Green Ice's fanboyish love for her drawn by Sabrina1985 SabrinaXAlan.png|Alan forces his affections on Sabrina, but she gets revenge on him by trying to get him to fall madly in love with her Rita Repulsa hairdo, drawn by Brainiac Adam Pissed off Alan.png|Alan/Green Ice being furious and angry at the people who try to reform him. Fuchsia Heart's victory.png|Fuchsia Heart protecting herself from Green Ice. Alanastiums silly costumes.png|The Alanastiums in funny costumes. Looking at his past self by Brainiac Adam.png|Alan looks at his past self through the mirror drawn by Brainiac Adam Alan's ghost train ride by Brainiac Adam.png|Alan riding the ghost train drawn by Brainiac Adam The Green Ice Age title card by Brainiac Adam.png|The Green Ice Age title card drawn by Brainiac Adam The World Is Yours title card by Brainac Adam.png|The World Is Yours title card drawn by Brainiac Adam Yellow Fire vs. Green Ice by Brainiac Adam.png|Yellow Fire battles Green Ice drawn by Brainiac Adam Malevolent Meanies traditional version.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Malevolent Meanies by ILoveFanficCritic2.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by ILoveFanFicCritic2 Malevolent Meanies in silly costumes.png|The Malevolent Meanies in silly costumes drawn by Sabrina1985 Malevolent Meanies.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by Sabrina1985 Alanastiums + Malevolent Meanies.png|The Alanastiums meeting the Malevolent Meanies Malevolent Meanies by DollieUSA.png|The Malevolent Meanies drawn by DollieUSA Thrown into the gunk dunk by BrainiacAdam.png|Adam and Peach throw Wario and Alan into the gunk dunk drawn by Brainiac Adam Ric and Alan watch scary rocking chair by BrainiacAdam.png|Ricardo and Alan watching a scary video drawn by Brainiac Adam Alanastiums nasty surprise by BrainiacAdam.png|The Alanstiums receiving coal drawn by Brainiac Adam Green Ice's ghost train encounter.png|Green Ice riding the ghost train and getting attacked by Wagbo drawn by Sabrina1985 JUMP vs. DUMP.png|The DA J.U.M.P. agents battling the DA D.U.M.P. agents drawn by Sabrina1985 Sauria's x-ray move.png|Sauria using her "neck bite" technique on Alan drawn by Sabrina1985 Sasha and Alan are gunked.png|Sabrina and Adam putting Sasha and Alan in the gunk dunk drawn by Sabrina1985 Humilated Alanastiums.png|The Alanastiums in silly costumes drawn by Sabrina1985 The Alanastiums 2.png|The Alanastiums drawn by Sabrina1985 The Alanastiums.png|The Alanastiums drawn by Sabrina1985 Trivia * Green Ice's inspiration is Bizarro from the DC comics universe as he is an evil clone to Superman, as Green Ice is an evil clone to Yellow Fire. * Another inspiration to Green Ice was a cyberbully who use to torment Brainiac Adam and use the abusive things he done to him. * Alan/Green Ice likes and enjoys things that Brainiac Adam hates and vice versa. * His catchphrase is "Oh the devil take it!" and he says it when he expresses disgust or disapproval. He also has a second catchphrase, which is "I don't serve others, others serve me!" when someone treats him like a slave. * On two separate occasions, Alan has worn costumes that he thought would have been kept a hidden secret, but they ended up being revealed to the public and humiliated him. The first time was when he crossdressed to look like Carly Rae Jepsen and sang "Call Me Maybe", while the second time he was dressed up in princess Peach's dress and crown and wearing Rita Repulsa's hairstyle after a special Get Your Own Back episode. * In the world of Sabrina1985's headcanon, Alan's romantic love interest for Sabrina/Fuchsia Heart is a parody of/reference to her real-life huge fondness of the character because she has a soft spot for him, despite him being evil. Category:Fanon characters Category:Male characters Category:The Rights Fighters Category:Antagonists Category:Human characters Category:Green characters Category:Sonas Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anti-Heroes